Barbara Gordon
For other users of the Bat identity, see Bat. For other characters with the same first name, see Barbara. Barbara Eileen "Barb" Gordon '''(born January 26, 1997) is the daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon and the former crime lord, Barbara Kean, estranged sister of James Gordon Jr., ex-step-daughter of Sarah Essen and the ex-girlfriend of Dick Grayson. When Barbara was younger, she always wanted to help uphold the law and when she grew up she was desperate to enter the police force just like her father but he forbid it. When the Batman first showed up, Barbara believed he was a hero and was certain of that after she was rescued by him from Professor Pyg. After suffering from PTSD and wanting to protect herself, Barbara joined her mother at The Sirens Club and began training with her and Tabitha Galavan. She later began working with Batman and Robin and eventually became the vigilante, '''Batgirl. Biography Early Life Barbara Gordon was born to a happily married Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean-Gordon in 1998. Barbara's childhood was a very rough one as she dealt with the loss of her mother after she was kidnapped and driven insane by Jason Skolimski. Later, her brother even began showing the signs of a psychopath and eventually turned on Barbara and their father, he even held her hostage with a knife to her throat, forcing Jim to shoot him but no kill him. He was then put into Arkham Asylum, devastating both Barbara and Jim. However, Jim later remarried to woman named Sarah Essen and Barbara felt like she had a mother-figure that she loved. Traumatic Events Barbara Kean's Return One morning, while Jim and Sarah were eating breakfast, Barbara attempted to get some piece of information about the bat vigilante out of them but they refused to tell her and Sarah told her that she would be later for school and that she should hurry. Later that night, Barbara was home alone doing her homework when she heard a creak on her bedroom floor upstairs. She grabbed a hidden gun from under her father's desk and went upstairs, preparing to shoot whoever had broken in. When she entered the room, she quickly checked behind the door but was ambushed from behind, disarmed and held against a wall. She realised that the assailant was Barbara Kean, her supposedly dead biological mother. Kean then caressed Barbara's cheek and told her that she had grown into a beautiful woman and then threw her onto the floor, leaving her in a clear state of shock. Kean then laughed and told her that one day she would end up just like her and left through the window. However, before she left she spoke a very cryptic riddle that Barbara was able to deduce was connected to Vicki Vale's kidnapping by The Riddler. She notified her father and the police were quick on the scene. Kidnapped by Professor Pyg TBA Personality TBA Abilities * Peak of Human Physical Condition: 'Having gone through excessive amounts of training from extremely powerful people including, Tabitha Galavan, Barbara Kean and Bruce Wayne and being a former student of gymnastics, Barbara eventually reached the top of human physical condition. With such a high quality condition, she is able to defeat enemies that are twice her size and even defeat large groups of people by herself. ** '''Acrobatics/Free-Running: '''Being a former acrobat added with her amount of training, Barbara has gained a prominent number of free-running skills that allow her to jump from extreme heights and land perfectly on her feet. She has also displayed her impressive acrobatic abilities, utilising it during battle to dodge oncoming attacks by flipping out of her enemies line of sight. * '''Genius-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician: '''Barbara is an extremely intelligent young woman with an IQ of 180. She constantly received top grades in high school and could even do long division at the age of eight. She excels in subjects such as digital technology and maths and is also quite skilled a biology and physics as well. As Batgirl, Barbara is also able to quickly scope out a room full of enemies and plan her attack on them carefully. ** '''Computer Specialist/Master Computer Hacker: '''From a young age, Barbara was always interested in computers and technology. She has trained herself and used her intelligence to become an extremely skilled computer specialist. She was able to fix her step-mother's computer in her office at the GCPD and even updated the hard drive so that it ran faster than before. Barbara is also a master computer hacker, being able to hack into Professor Pyg's computer in his lair to send a distress call to the GCPD. She was also able to hack into the GCPD's criminal database to send valuable information on Gotham's criminals. After she started working with Batman, Barbara has utilised his computer systems to hack into ** '''Master mathematician: '''From an extremely early age, Barbara displayed an extraordinary skill in mathematics. She was capable of doing both long multiplication and long division at the age of eight and receives straight A's in her mathematical studies. Equipment * 'Batgirl suit: 'After becoming a vigilante in her own right, Alfred redesigned a spare batsuit and created the Batgirl suit for Barbara to wear while fighting crime alongside Batman. The suit is similar to the suits of Batman and Batwoman but has tones of yellow in the boots, gloves and bat-symbol. * 'Bat-Belt: 'As Batgirl, Barbara has a utility belt wrapped around her waist that holds all of her gadgets and weapons used to fight crime. ** [[Batarangs|'Batarangs]]: ' Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Green Arrow Season 1 * "Bloodlines, Part 1" Behind the Scenes * In DC Comics, '''Barbara Gordon '''is the daughter of Jim Gordon and Barbara Eileen Gordon and a prominent member of the Bat Family known as '''Batgirl. She was later shot and paralysed by The Joker, becoming a computer hacker known as Oracle. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Humans Category:Bat Family Members Category:Vigilantes